Legend of the White Wolf
by KatDrama
Summary: What in the world is a wolf doing in 'The World? How did it get there and where did it come from? What is its purpose? What does it have to do with Saleana and Tsukasa? chap 5 up! r&r plz!
1. Ice Stare

just a note about this story: I do not know where this is going, it was just an idea of mine. plz don't flame me for my imagination!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack. I do however, claim possession of Saleana.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ice Stare  
  
Saleana scanned the horizon of the frozen playing field, the light of the double crescent moons glinting off her rough blue, cropped hair that jutted about and covered her face.  
  
"Where's the challenge in this?" She thought as she paced the icy tundra, her slightly platform boots making satisfactory crunching noises in the snow. She swung her long handled ax impatiently as she stood alone in the whistling wind.  
  
Suddenly she heard a noise, turning around she saw a low white figure dash behind a rock. "Hmm." She said in her mind. "I wonder if it could be a gruntie?" She approached the rock slowly, holding out her hand to befriend the possible gruntie.  
  
Suddenly the figure lunged out at her, its teeth bared, a deep growl emitting from its throat.  
  
Saleana quickly backed away and kept her ax in front of her for protection. She could not escape the stare of the yellow eyes that were riveted on her.  
  
"What are you? What do you want?" A female voice echoed through the field, though her lips did not move.  
  
"I want to protect you. Come to me and I will see that nothing will ever harm you." The white figure answered in an equally haunting voice as the creature edged closer to her.  
  
"I don't want your protection." She backed away even further.  
  
"But you need me!" The white wolf lunged at Saleana, pinning her to the ground, forcing her to stare into his yellow eyes.  
  
"N-N-O-O-O!" Saleana's voice echoed throughout the night and her screams mixed with that of the howl of the wolf.  
  
it's not what you think. this is just sort of a prequel chappie leading up to the story. plz review. 


	2. The Song of the Wind

okay,  
  
Dart2460- first of all I must thank you for reviewing my fanfic. second of all I wish that I could answer you questions but it might ruin the rest of the story for you and other readers. all the comments you gave are very good but they shall answer themselves in later chapters of this fanfic. it's sorta supposed to be mysterious and it will take a while for the players to figure out everything about this white wolf. believe me, it's not what you would think. it's sort of like on the real .hack/sign show: sometimes you have to watch the next few episodes in order to answer unanswered questions that aroused in the latest episode. you just have to read this story further on for all hopefully all questions to be answered, but thank you for bringing those certain things to my attention.  
  
FlikFreak I'm so glad that somebody likes my story ^_^ thanx for the review.  
  
okay, if I haven't left you guys totally confused, now on with the story:  
  
p.s. many chapters are going to be short due to lack of time on my part. I have three active fics going on right now and trying to balance them on top of schoolwork, chores and socialization, so plz bear with me there. now, onward!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Song of the Wind  
  
"Whoa!" A player stated as he came out of a chaos gate, his traveling buddy close behind him. "This certainly isn't the field that we were heading for."  
  
"How in the world did we get here? I'm sure we put in the right coordinates." His friend scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Oh well." The first player shrugged. "We might as well make use of it." The lanky player looked back over his shoulder as he leisurely moseyed across the dark and frozen field.  
  
"I don't know." His partner followed shakily behind, grasping his sword tightly in his trembling hands. "This place creeps me out."  
  
"Hmm. So?" The carefree one turned around to face his friend. "You're not scared are you?"  
  
"N-n-o-o-o.." He trembled as a white mist blew in with the strong winds that were beginning to blow. "What was that?" The player whipped his sword around with him to face the direction from which the sound had come from.  
  
"It.it sounds like.someone humming? Or maybe singing?" The bold player strode up beside his scared friend.  
  
"What a weird tune." The man with the sword straightened up.  
  
"Now it's starting to get creepy." The other player hastily agreed with his partner. "Maybe we should go."  
  
"No. I want to see where that noise is coming from." The former frightened player walked cautiously into the mist. He crouched behind a large boulder and peeped over the top of it. He motioned to his friend to follow.  
  
"What is it?" The guy asked.  
  
"Look." The first player directed his friend's gaze to the frozen meadow before them.  
  
"It's a girl." He concluded.  
  
"Or maybe it's a monster in disguise!" His friend started.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe we should kill 'it' then see what happens." The other smiled wickedly as the crept behind the supposedly unsuspecting girl who continued to hum an eerie tune. Suddenly, within striking distance of the girl she turned around, her eyes fixed upon the two boys with hollow eyes that showed no light.  
  
"What on earth are you?" One exclaimed.  
  
"Let's get her before she gets us!" The other shouted as he raised his sword and charged for attack.  
  
The girl turned her back to them, her green, layered dress flapping in the breeze. Saleana looked at the ground, not wanting to see the carnage as the white wolf, her master, her captor, attacked the boys. She heard their quick screams and the clatter of metal as their weapons fell to the ground from lifeless bodies. Then it was over.  
  
The white wolf howled with pleasure at his victory, coming up beside his prisoner, begging for praise for what he had done. Saleana stared down at him, hate gleaming off her face as a spark of light ignited in her eyes for a brief moment. Her mouth moved but no words came out. She sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating hard on what she was trying to say. "I will never praise you. I will never bow to your wishes. I will despise you until the end of the earth, until you set me free." A voice echoed slowly through the field.  
  
The wolf's eyes gleamed a dangerous yellow. "Be careful what you say to me. I control you and your future. You must obey me!" His answered in the same way as he growled, turning his back on the girl. "You are mine forever."  
  
Saleana fell to her knees. "Will no one rescue me?" Tears sprung to her eyes. "Won't someone free me?"  
  
what is going on here? you must review and then I will update. only then will you know the answers to what you seek. weird isn't it? well, plz review. 


	3. Unknowing

okay, thanx for all the reviews. from the majority of them I have found that you guys are generally confused yet want to continue the story out of curiosity. that's good. this story is supposed to be mysterious. but if you have questions let me know and I will try to answer them as best as possible without ruining the story for you. so, maybe if you have a question it would be best to leave an email address so I can contact you personally, just in case. I have been known to spoil a story by answering questions so most of the time I prefer to do them via email so it doesn't ruin it for everybody. thanx, now on with the story-  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Unknowing  
  
"What is taking him so long?" Mimiru fretted as she leaned out over the canal in one of the many towns in the world.  
  
"Don't worry about him. Tsukasa can take care of himself." Bear smiled as Mimiru just growled some more.  
  
"Man, that field was so creepy." A player said to another as they stood a few feet from Mimiru and Bear.  
  
"Yeah, and what about that wolf thing? It was so quick I didn't have time to react."  
  
"Me either, and it took me forever to get back online this morning."  
  
"And what about that strange girl?"  
  
"I don't know. But I know one thing, I never want to go there again." One wiped his brow as they continued their conversation about the happenings of the night before.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Mimiru looked up to Bear.  
  
"Don't know. Maybe you should ask them." His eyes closed as he rested against a wall.  
  
"Fine. You know what? I will." She stomped away from her friend. "Hey you guys!" She started quite loudly as she came upon the two boys.  
  
"Hmm." Bear chuckled to himself.  
  
"Huh, huh, huh." Tsukasa panted as he came running to the wall. "I'm sorry." He tried to catch his breath. "I don't keep very good track of time."  
  
"That's okay." Bear smiled down at the young boy.  
  
"Huh, weird." Mimiru shook her head as she walked back to her friends.  
  
"What?" Bear and Tsukasa asked in unison.  
  
"They said that last night they stumbled upon an unknown field. In the field there was a lone girl who hummed a strange song and looked like she wasn't all there. Then there was a large white wolf who attacked them and killed them." She shook her head again. "It doesn't make sense. How did a wolf get into the game?"  
  
"Did you get coordinates?" Bear questioned.  
  
"Yeah, why?" She looked up at Bear's blue face.  
  
"Wait a minute." Tsukasa interrupted. "I thought we were going on a dungeon adventure."  
  
"Maybe we are. Only maybe we're going to a different field." Bear smiled a little before leading the way to the chaos gate.  
  
"I still don't get were this is going." Mimiru crossed her arms in a huffy way as they typed in the coordinates and were off.  
  
--  
  
Saleana paced back and forth, then stopped, staring down the white wolf. "Why won't you let me go?!?!" Her thoughts screamed yet no sound came from her. She stomped her foot in anger and began walking in the opposite direction.  
  
The wolf just smiled.  
  
sry guys. I know this is short but like I said, I'm crunched for time, so I g2g. plz review. 


	4. Dieing

Hey everybody! Thanx for the reviews! I'm sry that I haven't updated for a while but my computer caught a virus and I'm still trying to get it to work, even after we got it fixed..it's soooo slow now. I don't know what's wrong with it, but anywhoo, expect delays between chapters. A special thanx goes out to Pivot who worked to spread the word that my computer had a virus! Thanxs so much! ^_^  
  
And now, on with the story-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dieing  
  
"Grr!" Mimiru fumed as she slammed her sword onto the ground. "This isn't working!" She looked up at Bear.  
  
"Hey, take it easy." Bear tried to calm the fellow player down.  
  
"It's just so frustrating. We've tried, and we've tried, and we've tried, but we just can't get to that field!! No matter how many times we tweak the coordinates or use the same ones we never end up in the right place!" She fumed.  
  
"Maybe there's more of a mystery shrouding this White Wolf than we thought. Maybe it isn't a good idea to seek it." Bear leaned against a tree. "Maybe it does not want to be found."  
  
"Then how did those to guys find it? I mean, you don't just stumble upon things like a non-existent field." Mimiru sat cross-legged, also leaning against a tree.  
  
Bear lifted his eyebrow. "A non-existent field, eh?" He thought for a moment.  
  
"Well?" The girl looked up at him expectantly.  
  
Bear studied his friend. "Do you really want to find this wolf?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't want to solve a mystery?" She answered.  
  
"Hmm. Well, if it's something you really want to do, I suppose I could contact her."  
  
"Contact who?"  
  
"Helba." They said in unison.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
"Hmm. I thought this was where they wanted to meet." It was the next day now and Tsukasa waited for his friends to come where they said they would meet him. He paced back and forth a little bit on the iced over playing field. "But I don't remember ever meeting here before."  
  
Suddenly his ears caught a faint sound. It sounded like someone was.crying? "Hmm?" He turned to follow the sound, but then stopped.  
  
He stared at a very large paw of some creature that had stepped in front of him. Tsukasa shifted his gaze to look into the animal's eyes. He saw the darkness in the slanted orbs of yellow and began backing off. The White Wolf followed.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Tsukasa held his staff in front of him, hoping that the creature would not attack.  
  
__  
  
Saleana stopped her crying. She heard someone talking. There was fear in the player's voice. Suddenly her hollow eyes changed, and she was herself again. She was no longer under the Wolf's spell.  
  
She grabbed her ax and began running to where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Nice doggy. Uh, please leave me alone, okay? I don't want to hurt you." It said.  
  
The Wolf growled.  
  
Saleana could see the player now. He was a frail boy but he carried a wave master's staff. He quivered with fear as he backed away from the White Wolf. Suddenly his foot struck a rock and he tumbled to the ground. The Wolf took his opportunity and lunged.  
  
"Hiyah!" Saleana screamed as she ran between the Wolf and the boy. She slashed at the wolf with her heavy ax, but the wolf dodged her blows. Suddenly the wolf was no longer in front of her. She stood straight up, trying to spot her opponent. Then she felt claws and teeth sinking into her back. She screamed with pain as she fell to the frozen tundra.  
  
Tsukasa righted himself. "Look out!" He briefly called out to the girl who had save him, but it was to late. The wolf was on top of her, tearing her dress to shreds.  
  
The White Wolf stopped, and glared up at Tsukasa. Those dark eyes sending shivers up his spine. The Wolf ran and knocked Tsukasa down, then dragged him to the chaos gate.  
  
"Hey, let me go!" Tsukasa trashed about with disagreement, waving his arms wildly and kicking his legs for all he was worth.  
  
The Wolf stopped when they had reached the gate. "Go." He commanded in a haunting, disembodied voice.  
  
"Uh." Tsukasa hurriedly entered some coordinates and was gone in a flash.  
  
The Wolf looked over to where Saleana lay whimpering on the ground.  
  
"Why does it hurt?" She sobbed; speaking also in her disembodied voice. She glared up at the White Wolf. "Why didn't you just kill me and end my suffering."  
  
"Because." The wolf spoke, his white fur blowing madly in the stormy winds that were beginning to blow. "Because I promised I'd protect you."  
  
"I don't get it." Saleana began to dry her tears.  
  
"You only exist in the game now. If I were to kill you, you would forever be gone. Your human, like mine so long ago, is gone, forever. And you and I are stuck here together. Two kindred spirits with so much in common." He looked down upon her.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Saleana stood, staring down at the Wolf with confusion showing in her bright eyes.  
  
"I only mean to keep you alive in the game, for the real you is dieing. And the real me? Is dead."  
  
Saleana's eyes were filled with horror and her mouth stood agape before she was once again under the spell of the White Wolf.  
  
Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!! What a cliffhanger, eh? ^_^ well, I g2g. plz review. 


	5. Reflection

Chapter 5  
  
Reflection  
  
Saleana sat on the ground. Her knees pulled up underneath her chin. What if what the wolf said about her was true? Was the real her dieing? So many questions raced through her mind. How did the wolf know about her?  
  
A tear rolled off her face and splashed harmlessly on her green, ruffled dress. Saleana shivered in the cold, cold wind that she could actually feel. She could feel it driving cold deep into her bones. How could she survive here if the wolf kept her here?  
  
Saleana looked into a frozen puddle beside her. She studied carefully the features of her face. She stared into her now dull, green eyes, her short length blue hair that once reflected the sunlight, her frozen face, and watched as her cat ears twitched.  
  
Wait a second! She stared at the top of her head. Cat ears? She lifted a frozen hand to trace the ears, to make sure they were real. They were. They were of a rough, bronze fur, but they were warm. Saleana cupped her hands over her ears, hoping that a little warmth might warm them.  
  
__  
  
"Any answer yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How 'bout now?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"This is taking forever." Mimiru placed her chin in her hands as she sat cross-legged next to a large tree.  
  
"These things take time." Bear closed his eyes as he rested against the same tree.  
  
"Still, I wish Helba would hurry up and answer."  
  
Bear just smiled. "Hm?" All of a sudden his attention was diverted to a panting sound coming from a figure that was running full speed towards them.  
  
"Tsukasa!" Mimiru called out.  
  
"What happened?" Bear inquired.  
  
"Yeah, we've been waiting for you for a long time." Mimiru crossed her arms.  
  
Tsukasa panted some more, bracing himself against a tree.  
  
"Well?" Mimiru pushed.  
  
Tsukasa swallowed. "I accidentally came upon this strange field." He began. "There was this girl there. She was crying. I tried to get to her but this huge creature got in my way."  
  
He slid down into a sitting position. "It came up at least past my waist. It had white fur, humungous paws, and these evil, yellow, slanted eyes." He looked up at Bear. "It attacked me. It probably would have killed me, had not the girl stepped in. But then the girl stepped in. The creature turned on her and attacked her, but only scratched her." Tsukasa looked away into the distance. "I heard her crying. She said that it hurt."  
  
"And..." Bear asked.  
  
Tsukasa looked up at the wiser man. "Is she like me? I mean, that she can feel pain? I feel sorry for her. I wish there was something I could do." He looked down at his hands. "I think she's trapped there, with that deadly monster."  
  
Mimiru reached over, putting a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder. "Take us to her. Perhaps we can help."  
  
Tsukasa threw his hands up in despair. "I've tried. But I just can't get to the same field."  
  
"Hmm." Bear thought. "Sounds like you stumbled upon our White Wolf that we've been questing for." He straightened up, grabbing his sword. "Now the question is, how to find it."  
  
A/n sry that this chappie is so short, but I have to go now. Hey, the good news is that I don't have school this week so I might get more chapters up, that is, if you review......bwa ha ha ha ha! 


End file.
